fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Queen
Dragon Queen is a character that debuts in Super Smash Bros. Discord as a brand new starting character for beginners. Said to be from a long line of fighters known as the Dragon Kings, the Dragon Queen is the first woman to take the title. The character was created by as a new starting character for beginners for the roster, as Mario in Super Smash Bros. Discord had been reworked to the point where he no longer felt like this for newcomers to the franchise. The character's reception has been overall positive despite the initial controversy. Description Dragon Queen is a red haired woman with dark skin. She has four prominent horns on the top of her head and a set of wings that reflects what elemental ability she is tapping into- by default, this is fire. She can also tap into ice, which will create giant ice crystals between her wings, earthly green crystals for the earth element, and thunder for the thunder element. She wears an orange gi with a black binder around the torso, which is tied together with blue and red rope. She wears black baggy pants that are deceptively freeing for movement, and has blue soled shoes. Additionally, she has an orange dragon tail. Personality Despite her royal title, Dragon Queen lives the fighters lifestyle of going around, looking for worthy opponents to take on to make herself tougher and stronger. She has a habit of being rather lazy and shirking her own responsibilities that extend past fighting, being somewhat goofy as well. Over the course of the story of X Marks the Spot, she matures somewhat and takes the expectations placed upon her more seriously. Dragon Queen considers herself a relative newcomer compared to the individuals around her and takes their criticism rather seriously, taking any kind of insult to heart. She does not linger on compliments or praise too long, as she does not see herself as worthy of that kind of thing initially. One could say she's powered by spite and the feeling of wanting to overcome her failings. Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Discord Dragon Queen appears in ''Super Smash Bros. Discord as her debut appearance, appearing as the very first character in the default selection of characters. This is due to her placement as an original character to the Smash universe as well as her role as a beginner's character. Dragon Queen's simplicity is very deceptive- through customs, she can become a wildly different character due to her elemental shifting abilities, which are shown through her wings. As such, she best illustrates the kind of movement shifts that can now occur with customs. Dragon Queen is also one of the many characters to have a jump hold, which allows her to flutter slowly while in the air, slowing her descent. As such, Dragon Queen is more or less the perfect character to illustrate the changes to the battle system of Discord while also introducing both new and old players to how to play the game. Her role in X Marks the Spot is currently unknown, although it is known she will go through character development over the story's arc. ''Nintendo All-Stars Chess Dragon Queen makes an appearance in ''Nintendo All-Stars Chess as a Hero Piece in the game. She shifts her movement over the course of turns on the field. She initially starts moving like a Queen, then in the next turn she moves like a Rook, before moving like a Bishop in the turn after that. The next turn after that she will act like a Queen again, playing through these movement changes in a three turn loop. This ability is a reference to her own shifting abilities. ''Doodle's Super Smash Bros. Dragon Queen makes her first appearance in a non-Toroko title in ''Doodle's Super Smash Bros., where she appears as a starting character in the roster similar to her appearance in Super Smash Bros. Discord. Unlike her appearance there though, she has some of her customs integrated into her moveset as customs are not a thing in Doodle's Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. Something TBA Powers and Abilities Dragon Queen has dragon based abilities, which alter depending on what element she taps into. She can currently tap into the Fire, Ice, Earth, and Thunder elements, although it is hinted she can tap into more if given the proper training. These alter her wing designs, giving the player clear visual indication of what move she is using. Specific Abilities Trivia *Dragon Queen is based off the original concept for Super Smash Bros., which was a prototype game called Dragon King. Her backstory even mentions these Dragon Kings, of which there are a total of six before her. The reference to six before her are a reference to the six Super Smash Bros. games, of which Sakurai all sees as separate games. As a nod to the Wii U and 3DS installments, the fourth and fifth Dragon Kings were mentioned to be twins who dueled for the throne with an unclear winner. *Dragon Queen was partially inspired by Hama from Eternika fame as well as her roots. *While Dragon Queen's design is not truly inspired by the original Dragon King designs due to their very simplistic nature, her colors of blue and orange are, as they are taken from one of the screenshots for the Dragon King prototype. Additionally, her gi is thought to be a reference to the font used for the damage percentages. *Dragon Queen and Captain Falcon have a team-up name together known as Dragon Punchers. This is a reference to how Captain Falcon is thought to use what remains of the Dragon King prototype in his iconic Super Smash Bros. moveset. The "Punchers" part of the title is a reference to how both of their neutral Bs are powerful punch moves. *Apparently Sactown Studios confirmed that she was considered for the roster of Super Smash Bros. Galactic Battle at several points, but was scrapped in the end. Gallery DragonQueen.png|Dragon Queen's original artwork DragonQueen_RegalArmor.png|Dragon Queen's "Regal Armor" alternate costume Dragon_Queen_Stock_Icon.png|Dragon Queen's stock icon. Graciously made by . Category:Females Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Discord Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fan Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Dragons Category:Humans